


Dirty hands in public places

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Butt Plugs, Hubrenz, Lorbert, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Hubert's pleasures himself in the sauna. A quickie for FE3Hwankweek.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Dirty hands in public places

There was nothing better than relaxing in the sauna after a vigorous training session. Ferdinand's muscles ached with fatigue from wielding heavy axes and wearing armour. It wasn't unpleasant, the ache was a sign that he had put in effort and should be satisfied. Another sign of his arduous work was the shimmer of sweat which glazed his skin like sugary icing on a doughnut. The beads of sweat made him feel filthy but that undesirable feeling was worth it when his training was productive. Another thing which made him feel unclean was the state of his hair, normally it flowed like liquid honeycomb down his back with little kiss curls adding volume, after training it was as sticky as honey and clung to his face and neck whilst being a frizzy mess. The sauna would be his remedy. He would sweat out the tension, his pores would clear out the dirt and the steam would tame his wild mop of hair. 

He entered the sauna with a towel wrapped around his waist. He resembled the statue of a god his bulging muscle, virtually unscarred by war. He had his heavy armour to thank for that. He noticed Lorenz seated upon the wooden bench. A content smile was mirrored between them and Ferdinand settled himself by his noble friend's side. Lorenz had such a graceful and modest demeanour. He sat with his elegant long, lean legs crossed, toes pointed like he was ready to rise and dance like a ballerina. His long slender arms embraced himself, softly caressing his supple shoulders. Ferdinand could hear gentle good of happiness h in from his throat. To maintain his modesty he had positioned the towel to cover his groin. 

Ferdinand wasn't quite as bothered about maintaining his modesty. If someone caught a peak at his cock then so be it. He sat with his legs slightly forked, careful not to spread himself too wide and take up to much space. His hands rested on the fluffy towel and stroked the fibres. It wasn't long until he felt the magic of the heat massage his muscles and slacken them to buttery softness. 

The wonderful sensation of relaxation was ruined by the entrance of Hubert. With a swagger that suggested he owned the place Hubert paraded himself without a towel. He displayed no decency letting his cock flap about for all to see. It was like a plump rippled sausage hanging from a string in a butchery window. Lorenz's face distorted to disgust, he was appalled by the lack of sauna etiquette on display. Ferdinand just shook his head and tutted. "Some people have no manners. How am I meant to unwind with a cock flashing around in front of my face." He huffed, ensuring Hubert heard his complain.

"I agree with you entirely. The disrespect shown to other residents of the sauna is appalling." Lorenz empathised the words 'disrespect' and 'appalling' with additional loudness. Hubert was given a piercing stare, sharper than the point of a levin sword. 

Hubert seated himself in the periphery of their vision. He made the effort to spread his knobby knees and slim veiny thighs as wide as possible. He had them as wide as a valley of wanton unsightliness. Everything about his hands were sinister from the rusty red of blood trapped beneath his nails, the length of his fingers perfect for strangulation and the way his palm lines seemed to be cracks of decay forming deep crevices. His creepy hands rested upon his stomach, prodding his belly button which stuck out like a tongue and trailing over purple bruises and throbbing grey scars which were tender to the touch. 

"Do not look at him. Do not give him the satisfaction of the attention he craves. Do not leave either. He wants to scare you away and have the sauna to himself." Ferdinand whispered to Lorenz trying to keep a scowl off his face. Lorenz nodded in agreement. They could not let that vile man win. 

When Hubert slapped his hands onto his thighs two ladies left in a hurry. The sound alone was enough to make the two nobles cringe. Lorenz couldn't stop himself side glancing at the profanity. Why did eyes have to be magnetically pulled towards the obscene? Hubert was drawing long, deliberate swirls up and down his inner thighs with his index fingers. He caught sight of a violet glint of eyes and lulled his tongue in demonic style. Lorenz forcefully turned his body away and stared at the wooden floor. 

"Ignore him Lorenz." Ferdinand whispered with his eyes fused shut so he did not accidentally catch a glimpse of Hubert's antics. His posture had changed to a tightened, hunched up state. 

Hubert brought a knee up to his chest. The action was enough to fill Lorenz's heart with dread. That was no normal sauna seated position. What was he planning on doing next? "He is sitting on his hands! Why is he sitting on his hands" Lorenz squeaked like a stunned mouse. "Stop watching him!" Ferdinand scolded him with a lot more aggression. Hubert sat on his hand until they were asleep. Once numb he could pretend that a stranger was pleasuring him. 

Hubert knew that Lorenz couldn't stop peaking at him and that just turned him on. Ferdinand's deviant and stubborn attempts to ignore him were also rather hot. He noisily spat into his hands and gleefully rubbed them together. He made certain Lorenz was glancing at him when he did the pinky finger tea drinking gesture to show that he was imagining one hand was Lorenz,and the other hand was Ferdinand. 

"He is pretending we are touching him." Lorenz's voice managed to find a new pitch, one even higher than his previous squeaking . Ferdinand snapped his eyes opened and filled his fiery eyes with open hostility. "You are a perverted bastard Hubert!"

"You love it, you pair of filthy nobles." Hubert started to work his cock like he was wringing the water out of a cloth by squeezing his hands in opposite direction. His chest throbbed with every heartbeat as his voice sounded dry and gruff from arousal. Lorenz restlessly fidgeted, lightly scratching as he felt burning beneath the skin. 

"You are disgusting Hubert." Ferdinand was stern, his whole face scrunched up with his disgust. Hubert was getting off even more when Ferdinand was telling him off. He could also tell that Lorenz's body was responding to him positively. He was beginning to be inflicted with arousal. Hubert lifted his cock slightly, one hand rolled in the shaft whilst the other tickled his balls. "Am I Ferdinand? What else am I?" Hubert grunted like a debauched beast.

"Edelgard and the professor will hear about your inappropriate conduct." Ferdinand hissed, folding his arms across his chest as a barrier of self defence . "Are you going to tell me what a bad boy I am? Are you going to tell them how you both sat and watched as I pleasured myself? " A lewd smile crossed Hubert lips as he trailed his tongue over his teeth in hungry gesturing. 

Lorenz was tormented, he swung his body whilst caressing his neck and softly whining. Hubert laid on his back and raised his legs in to the provocative V shape to reveal a secret stimulation adding to his fun. Inserted up his anus was a butt plug. Ferdinand was furious by the scandalous behaviour. He had reached the end of his tether and it was time for action. He marched over to Hubert like a soldier ready to engage in battle. "Have you come to spank me?" Hubert mocked as he wiggled and compressed his buttocks. Ferdinand grabbed the butt plug and yanked it from up the anus and tossed it in the sauna fire. There was a satisfying hiss as it was consumed. Hubert groaned in painful pleasure as the removal grazed his insides. Ferdinand hadn't finished with Hubert. He grabbed a chunk of his hair and dragged him out of the sauna like a sack of potatoes . Hubert did not protest, in fact he pumped his cock as he was mercilessly dumped outside the sauna and kicked him in the ribs like he was a pile of garbage. ,

"Come Lorenz, let us find some soap, cold water and cleansing tea." Ferdinand extended a hand to Lorenz and the pair left Hubert to fester in his own depravation juices.


End file.
